


Building a Life, Defending it with Defiance

by DynamicK0ntrast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Discrimination, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicK0ntrast/pseuds/DynamicK0ntrast
Summary: 40,000 humans to 4 billion beastkin, one nation in a tenuous relationship with hundreds of others. Man defends their freedom with a fierce tenacity, emboldened with centuries of technological advantage.I was one of the first free humans to be accepted into the University of Peace, meant to placate us, show us that beastkin and humans could live in harmony.I realize now, that the truth was far darker than I had ever known.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Building a Life, Defending it with Defiance

"Big Brother wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of classes."

*snort* *grumble* "5 more minutes."

"I'm making you waffles for your big day, so move it or lose buster."

I reluctantly crack open my eyes, groaning as I try to shake the last vestiges of sleep from my unwilling body. My brain screams at me, telling me that going back to bed would be so much better than having to deal with taking classes this early in the morning. I shake those traitorous thoughts from my mind and slowly lumber up from my warm bed, stretching to get those muscles engaged.

Still half asleep, I open the door of my bedroom and slowly wander down the stairs to the kitchen, the sound of my sister humming filling our homely condo. The only thing I'm able to focus on is the sweet smell of coffee, my only goal is to reach that source of delicious dark nectar. 

Walking into the kitchen reveals my baby sister, humming and singing as she mixes batter in a bowl, her delicate feline ears on top of long jet-black hair twitching as she hears me enter, her black tail swishing behind her slowly. She may be 22 to my 27, but she's always going to be my baby sister, even when she's old and grey to her dismay.

She turns and sees my single-minded goal to reach the coffee pot on the counter near her and she lets out a small giggle, her mocha-brown eyes twinkling softly.

"Alright Mr.Bean Zombie, get your coffee and sit your ass down. I'll have your waffles ready soon."

I respond with a grunt, reaching into the cupboards and settle on a large mug, filling it with hot coffee and carefully making my way to the small kitchen table, sitting down with a huff.

My sister and I are a result of a very amorous half-beastkin mother and human father living on one of the few independent human colonies outside of the only human nation in existence. They wanted to enjoy the security of living in Caldinia without _Living_ in it. No beastkin worth their salt would ever directly invade a colony near the homeland. Not unless they wanted to be reduced into subatomic particles. I came out as pure homegrown human whereas my sister came out a full Alpha, one of the most advantaged designations in any of the beastkin nations.

And like any Alpha of her species, Victoria looked after her pack of one, namely her big brother. We contrast as much as I'd like to think otherwise, her bubbly and caring nature running a balance against my calm and stoic demeanor, at least that's what she claims to this day.

I would never admit it in the vein of expression that she so loves to use, but she's my anchor, my small yet bright lighthouse. The death of our parents, a result of another beastkin splinter group incursion into the independent colonies, nearly broke both of us. Many a night I spent holding my baby sister as she sobbed into my chest, the wounds of violence, internal yet worse than any wound.

When the invitation to attend the University of Peace (Who the hell named it that?) arrived in the mail, my dear Alpha of a sister excitedly jumped for joy and we left the colonies, selling the house that Victoria and I lived in and never looked back. The United Beastkin Confederacy provided us with a home for the both of us, a generous stipend which held plenty of room for luxury if wanted, and for me a assurance that as long as I attended the full 6-year tenure of their new University, I would have full Confederate Rights. My sister already had them, being beastkin and an Alpha at that.

"Hey... Hey! Max! Quit staring into space like you usually do."

Her bright voice shook me out of my train of thought, my mug of coffee empty with her approaching with two plates of perfectly-made and fluffy golden-brown waffles. I give her a look, muttering.

"I don't stare into space Vic, I was deep in lofty thoughts." To which she rolls her eyes as she places the plates down on the kitchen table, sliding into the chair across from me, making sure not to sit on her tail. Her ears perking up as she grabs a fork and starts cutting into her waffles, not believing my excuse.

"Lofty thoughts my tail. You were probably just overthinking like normal. Get your big brain to stop thinking so hard so you can talk with your baby sister."

I let loose an exaggerated sigh and decide to give her that much as I grab my fork and knife and start cutting small pieces of my breakfast.

"My brain is just the right size Vic. It's big enough to do both. And you're not a baby, you're fully grown." I chide, amused as she pouts.

"Remember Maxy, Mama told you when I was little that you need to look after your baby sister, no matter how big I am. Even though without me, you would be lost and in the clutches of a deviant beastkin." 

I give her a mock look of wonder "I think I'm already in the clutches of a deviant beastkin." 

Victoria huffs, her face red with a small amount of embarrassment. Before she can respond, I reach over and gently scratch behind her left ear, her face relaxing into contentment, soft purrs rumbling from her throat. "You know I'm joking Vic."

"No fair, that's cheating."

"It's only cheating when I'm right."

She sticks her tongue out at me and we talk about my first day of classes while we finish eating.

"You know..." she murmurs while playing with her last piece of waffle, "Every Alpha, Beta, and Omega is going to be watching your every step when you leave Max. I've read everything about pack, local, and federals laws about what humans have in terms of rights, it's not pretty."

Suddenly I become anxious at what she's saying, mind running into overdrive. "How so?"

Her small hand shoots out and grabs mine, gripping it tightly. Victoria loses all semblance of her usual demeanor, turning serious.

"You were granted a special status because you are attending this school and even then, you aren't that protected. Normal Humans living in the UBC are pretty much enslaved here, to serve their individual beastkin owners like glorified partners and pets. If you wandered here without either a free human permit from the colonies or even a Citizenship card from Caldinia, any beastkin Alpha would have free reign to coerce you to let collar you and register you as theirs."

I shudder at the thought and try to listen further to her. Her voice getting smaller and worried

"Maxy, you need to be really careful. Your status protects you from any unwanted collarings, but any beastkin could approach and harass you, and you can't do anything about it. I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

Victoria is hugging herself, about a moment's notice from breaking down into tears. Not wanting to add to her fears, I sit next to her and pull her close to me, stroking her hair with one hand as she shakily breathes into my shoulder. 

"Now, now, Where's the big strong Alpha that's my baby sister gone to?"

"Bu-"

"But nothing. You're the strongest Alpha ever and no one is going to take me away from you without a fight Vic. You've been my Rock for the longest time and mom and dad would be proud that you've taken such good care of me."

She takes a shaky breath and stares into my eyes, her eyes watery and unsure. "Promise?"

I gently stand her up and kiss her forehead, "Promise. Let's get these dishes clean."

Her tail swishes happily and she vibrates with a newfound passion. She extracts herself from my arms and picks up the plates, taking them to the sink. 

"No No No Maxy, you have to get going. Get dressed and get going. Your first class runs all morning, so I want to see you back here for lunch."

I shake my head at the rapidly shifting emotions of my sister. 

I give her beastkin instincts a little boost. "Yes Alpha." 

She blushes and points a spoon to the doorway, "OUT." I laugh, give her a thumbs up, and start getting ready for a morning with unknown experiences ahead.

* * *

I have two hours left before my first lecture starts, the name of the class appearing in backlit blue letters on my SmartPadd that I hold in my left hand.

_BIOLOGY-0001 - MWF - 9:00 AM - 12:00 PM - Seminar in Human/Beastkin Biochemistry_

_Instructor : Dr. Damien Zelensky (Omega)_

_Location : LH-113_

Victoria and I had the chance to tour the campus when the UBC moved us here, amazed by how the fusion of Caldinian and Confederate architecture aren't too alien to one another. In the Caldinian corner, we have all the buildings, solid stone and metal structures colored in greys and whites, rectangular and flat. In the Confederate corner, we have everything else. The entire campus is covered in the shroud of enormous trees that span up to the sky, providing plenty of shady spots mixed with sunlit glades.

Honestly, the campus is enclosed in a forest, grey concrete pathways the only way to navigate to different buildings anywhere. The sound of rustling leaves and chittering wildlife provides a feeling of peace, not that I was feeling anxious anyways.

The beastkin so far have preferred to look and not touch, some of them never seeing a human that wasn't collared or led by one of them. I see plenty of horns, tails, ears, wings, fins, the whole ensemble.

The whispers and murmurs are not quiet enough for me not to hear them.

_"Is that the first human from the independent colonies. He's not wearing a collar!"_

_"Look at that pink neck, it's begging for a collar around it."_

_"He needs to know his place, at home raising his mate's future children."_

_"I bet he would look good on his knees between my legs."_

Revulsion and dismay come rushing, a pit forming in my stomach.

I pretend not to notice, pretending to focus on my SmartPadd, slowly walking along the winding concrete paths until I reach the Bookstore. The doors open and I step in to see an endless amount of shelves upon shelves of books of varying subjects. Several students are milling about, browsing said shelves to find the right text for their classes. Before they can notice a human has entered, I wander into a row of shelves, wandering down to find the Biology section. 

The first book I find is the one I'm looking for, a thick hardcover book as thick as a dictionary. I peruse the title, slightly surprised at how dense it looks.

_An Introduction to Biochemistry, Beastkin and Human. 1st Edition._

I take the unfairly-sized book and take it to the front. As I saunter over to the purchasing terminals, I'm stopped by a small yet confusing section in the stacks. The small sign reads _Human Care._ I browse some of the titles, my first goal in getting the textbook in my hand purchased forgotten.

_How to Care for Your New Human in 6 Easy Steps_

_Proper Submission Techniques to Teach your New Human_

_Rubber, Latex, Rope: How to Keep Your Human Restrained Comfortably_

_Pregnancy: Is it Time for Your Female Human to be Bred?_

_The Fallacy of Human Independence: An Argument for Permanent Care Under Beastkin_

_The Dangers of Owning a Former Caldinian Citizen_

The pit in my stomach is replaced with fire that burns quickly, leaving me emotionally exhausted as I sigh and decide to deal with my misgivings later. I bring the textbook to the purchase terminal and tap it to the panel, hoping to leave before more beastkin can start making a not so subtle commotion. 

_Total Price: 185,00_

_Please Scan Payment Node_

A simple wave of my wrist near the terminal, the small implant under my palm holding my stipend account sending the proper tokens to make the transaction. The readout gives me a green checkmark, giving me the go ahead to take my purchase and leave. The doors to the outside open and I quickly walk, wanting to get to the lecture hall as soon as possible.

I don't see where I'm going and smash into a hard wall of flesh, the book falling out of my hand and landing on the floor.

I quietly curse and bend over to pick up the book, but a set of hands, probably belonging to the fleshy wall quickly snatches it up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" a sweet dark voice says softly.

I look up and see a pair of teal eyes stare into my soul, looking for what, I do not know.

The first thing I realize is that she is taller than me, Almost towering over me at almost 7 feet. Her draconic looking steel-blue wings gently unfurled behind her, making her presence larger than what I expected.

She's wearing a simple graphic t-shirt with the university logo and jeans that hug her body tightly, showing how generous her curves are. Her blonde hair is tied into a single braid that hangs down the left side of her face, slowly fluttering in the wind. Multiple lines of scales the same color of her wings run up from the sides of her neck to right under her ears.

Her form, however physically appealing my primal hindbrain finds her, screams of a hidden danger.

Her arms are thick with corded muscle, shifting with any form of movement. Her abdomen shows clear definition through the t-shirt. And that curious line on her ruby red lips, laden with a hidden warning.

I cough and point to the book she's holding in her hand and she lets loose a little string of blue flames past her lips, letting loose a soft chuckle as she hands me the book to which I slowly take, fully cautious of her intentions.

I quickly thank her and rush past her, calmly walking towards the pathway that leads to the lecture halls, hoping to get as much distance between her and I as feasibly possible.

I think that I should've not acted so eager to leave her presence. Dragons do like claiming shiny treasures.

And I had just made myself interesting.


End file.
